Baby's first ghost
by AmberNicole16
Summary: Melinda gave birth to a daughter,Andrea Marie,but the day of her birth there was a ghost of a teen mom thinking Andrea was hers and when they took her home she was there. will the ghost find out Andrea's not hers?Will they find the teen moms daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Melinda was 9 months pregnant and the baby was coming any day now.  
Melinda was in the store carry a box. Delia walked in the store ans saw Melinda. Delia ran up to melinda and grabbed the box from her

'Im sorry Im late traffic and you shouldnt be carrying hevy things'  
Melinda shook laughed

'Im happy you here Jim's break is soon so can you watch the store for a few minutes?Please'  
delia laughed and she pointed her hand twards the door  
'thanks'  
Melinda walked out with her big pregnant belly poking out. she crossed the street and to Jim's work. Jim was walking twards her too.

'Hey mel'  
she smiled then all of a sudden she started to scream. Jim ran twards her  
'MEL!'

'ITS COMING!!'

'TELL THE PERIMEDICS TO COME!'  
Melinda still screamed


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda was in the dilevery room screaming.  
Jim:come on Mel, you can do this  
then all of a sudden there was a sound of a newborn baby's cry. The doctor handed Melinda the baby wrapped in the pink blanket.  
Jim:Mel she had your eyes  
Melinda smiled and laughed.  
Melinda:she had your nose.  
Jim: honey, what's her name  
Melinda:umm . . . what do you think about Andrea Marie after Andrea?  
Jim: i think that is perfect.  
Jim kissed Melinda and kissed andrea's forhead.

The doctor:i have to take her to the nursery now. I'll bring her back soon okay?  
Melinda and Jim nodded and the doctor took her from Melinda and walked out.

Jim called Nicole's cell phone from the waiting room pay phone  
Jim:come on Nicole. Oh yeah she goes to the store after school.  
he hung up got more money from his pocket and then dialed the stores number  
Delia: never as they was antiqes how can i help you?  
Jim:Delia, ask Nicole to ask Josh to take her to the hospital.  
Delia:Jim, Nicole never showed up. i thought on of you told her to go to the hospital.  
Jim:Oh no. okay if you see her tell her that please  
Delia:okay bye

Jim hung up and ran to Melinda's room. Melinda was holding Andrea in her arms.  
Melinda: Jim what wrong?  
Jim rubbed his head  
Jim: Nicole didn't go to the store and Delia doesn't know where she is  
Melinda started to panic  
Melinda:oh no. No. . . no. . . .  
Jim rushed to Melinda and strooked her hair  
Jim:Mel . . Mel, calm down. you just had a baby calm down. I'll go find her.

melinda nodded and turned around thats when Nicole walked into the door way. she had flowers, a card and a box of chocolate in her hands  
Jim:Nicole?  
he hugged her and he had a look like she was saying' what the heck you doing dad?'  
Nicole:hi to you to dad.  
Melinda: Nicole, where have you been?  
Nicole showed her all of the stuff in her arms.  
she walked to melinda and put on the the chair and looked at Andrea.

Nicole:is this my new baby sister?  
Melinda showed Nicole Andrea  
Melinda: Andrea Marie Gordon-Clancy.  
Nicole smiled and Andrea looked at Nicole and Jim walked over to look at the baby too then there was a voice.  
the voice: She's my baby and i'll get her back anyway i can.  
nicole and Melinda looked around the room. Jim couldn't here it. but Nicole and Melinda hurd it loud and clear.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim, Melinda,Nicole, and Andrea were driving on their way home from the hospital.  
Melinda and Jim were in front and Nicole and Andrea were in the back. Nicole was looking at Andrea  
Nicole: Me and Kevin can't wait until we have a baby.  
Melinda and Jim looked at eachother.  
Jim: oh you can wait until you about 50.

Melinda hit his arm and turned to Nicole  
Melinda:not that long how about 30  
Nicole: MOM?!  
Melinda and Jim laughed  
Nicole took Andrea's hand and kissed it.  
Nicole: Mom . . dad i'm serouis. Not now but maybe when i'm. 25, that sounds good?  
Jim:fine. no younger.  
Melinda laughed

Jim pulled into the drive way and turned off the car. Nicole got out and Melinda took Andrea out.  
Jim: you got her  
Melinda: i know how to carry a baby inside of a house.  
Jim backed off and he ran to open the door. he opened it and flipped the light switch and a bunch of people popped out from out and yelled SUPRISE!!

Melinda:Oh my gosh . . .  
everybody crowed around to see the baby.  
Beth:oh my beautiful granddaughter.  
Nicole got pushed out of the crowd and she turned happy to sad.

Nicole walked up the stairs and walked into her room and put her C.D in.  
the song: i always need time on my own, i never thought i need you there when i cryed, and the days feel like years when I'm alone. . . . . (avril lavigne's when your gone)  
Nicole stared to cry and looked at the picture of her and her mom  
Nicole: Mom why did you have to go and leave me all alone. Now that this new baby is here i felt like the time you died all alone and wishing you were here. i just want you back.  
Nicole was looking around the room looking for her mom and she cried more.

Melinda was showing everyone the baby and then Josh knocked on the door.  
Jim answered the door and Josh was standing there with a card in his hand  
Josh: congrads Mr. C  
Jim: thanks Josh, Nicole is . . .

Jim looked around the living room and Nicole wasn't there. Jim walked to Melinda with everybody passing the baby around.  
Jim:Mel, have you seen Nicole?  
Melinda sighed  
Melinda:Not agian. Did you check her room?  
Jim shook his head and walked up the stairs and knocked on Nicole's door and there was no answer. Jim knocked again  
Jim: Nicole? Nicole are you there  
still no answer.

Jim opened it and nicole was sitting on the bed crying. Jim walked to her  
Jim: Nicole what's wrong sweetie?  
Nicole turned to Jim. Her face was red and so were her eyes from crying so much.  
Nicole: I'm sorry daddy it's just that i miss my other mom. She would always confert me when im sad.  
Jim hugged her.

Melinda walked in without the baby  
melinda:hey what's wrong?  
Jim: she misses her other mom.  
Melinda got a sad face.

A ghost popped up and Melinda and nicole looked and Jim was looking around and then found out what they were looking at was a ghost. so he got up and walked out of the room.  
the ghost: you have my baby and i'll get her.  
ther ghost vanished and then there was a scream down stairs. melinda and Nicole ran out


	4. Chapter 4

Melinda was holding Andrea. she was talking to rick  
Melinda: You mean the scream was only because of a bug?  
rick nodded and Delia walked up to Melinda

delia: I'm sorry Mel, i just have this things with bugs.  
Melinda: it's okay. It just scared me.  
melinda didn't notice that Nicole and josh snuck up to Nicole's room.

Nicole:Josh i mean that im happy that i'm living with people that understands me but it's no the same as being with my mom. My mom knew almost everything about me but Melinda and Jim don't know very much about me.  
Josh put his arm around Nicole and they both just flopped on the bed  
Josh: Nikki, I know you miss your mom and i'm sorry, but at least you have a family that understands you. and you'll always have me.  
Nicole kissed him and flopped back where she was.

Melinda was telling everybody bye. she closed the door after the last person left. Andrea was asleep in her Nursey. Jim and Melinda flopped on the couch.  
Jim: Mel, did you see josh leave?  
melinda shook her head and they both looked at the celing and got up and walked up the stairs. Melinda and Jim ran upstairs. Nicole and Josh were on the bed talking. When they busted in they both jumped off.

Nicole: MOM! DAD!  
Josh ran out. Nicole had a mad face. Melinda and Jim looked at each other. Nicole shook her head and ran out to catch up with Josh but it was too late he was already driving off.

Nicole:Why did you do that? That's why he doesn't like coming over!Don't you trust me?  
Nicole ran back up to her room. Melinda sighed and rubbed her head and Jim just looked at the floor.

Melinda and Jim were asleep and then Andrea started to cry. Melinda and Jim both walked to her room. Melinda saw a ghost of a teenage girl trying to pick Andrea up  
The ghost: Why can't i pick my baby up?  
Melinda ran to get her and Jim ran to Melinda. Melinda picked her up.  
Melinda:Leave her alone! She's not your baby!  
Jim took Andrea to his and Melinda's room.

the ghost got real mad.  
the ghost:where is he taking her?  
Melinda:You need to leave my baby alone and cross over.  
the ghost laughed and flipped her hair with her light brown hand.  
the ghost: You think I'm going to hurt the baby, I hear you have another kid? Maybe you should be paying attention to her and make sure she won't get hurt.

Melinda's eyes opened wide open  
Melinda: You leave Nicole alone  
the ghost smiled and vanished  
Melinda ran to Nicole's room and quickly opened the door and she looked at Nicole's bed and she wasn't there  
Melinda: Jim!  
Melinda ran to her room where Andrea was asleep laying on the bed.  
Melinda:Jim! Nicole's gone  
Jim picked Andrea up and fast walked to her room and put her in her crib and they searched the whole house and Nicole wasn't there.  
Melinda started to cry and yelled her name.  
then the ghost's voice laughed  
the voice: HA! HA! HA!


	5. Chapter 5

Melinda and Jim ran all over the house calling Nicole's Name.  
Melinda:NICOLE!!  
Jim:NICOLE!  
Melinda was crying and Jim just stopped. Melinda looked at him. Jim ran up stairs and grabbed Andrea and ran back down stairs and out the door. Melinda followed him the whole time.

Jim handed Andrea to Melinda and ran as fast as he could to the house where Nicole used to live. When he opened it Nicole screamed  
Jim:Nicole!  
Jim ran to her old room. Nicole was on the floor knocked out. Jim ran over to her. he checked to see if she was breathing.  
Jim: she's breathing.  
Jim shook her and she had woke up.  
Nicole:Ow....

she looked at Jim and jumped. she scooted away from him and to her bed. she grabbed the edge of the bed and got up. Jim helped Nicole up.  
Nicole: what are you doing here?  
Jim laughed

Jim:What are we doing here? What are you doing here?  
Nicole:I need to somewhere else besides the house. and this was the only place i thought of. I could have gone to Josh's house, but i didn't so that shows good looked at Melinda and Andrea and just walked back to the house.

Nicole wiped the tears off her face. She ran up to her room and layed down on the bed and cried her self to sleep.  
Melinda put Andrea down in her crib after finally putting her down. she walked back to her room where Jim was sitting on the bed waiting for her. she walked in and flopped into Jim's arms.  
Melinda:Jim, what are we going to do? Ever since Andrea was born Nicole's been acting up.  
Jim:All this is sibling rivalry. I remember hating the attention that my parents gave to my brother when we were growing up. we just have to give it time.  
Melinda smiled and slid to the other side of the bed and she turned off the lights and fell asleep

Nicole was having a dream. in her dream she was swinging on a swinging on mother (Lyla) appeared coming from the light  
Lyla:Nicole don't be afraid we can go into together.  
Nicole stopped swinging and looked into the light


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole was looking straight at her mother and the light that she saw her go into. Lyla's hand was in front of her face.  
Nicole:Mom, why do you want me to go? I'm not even hurt.  
Lyla smiled and put her arm down.  
Lyla:Have you looked at your head. When you fell you hurt your head.

Nicole felt the back of her head.  
Nicole:Mom I'm not ready go.  
Lyla frowned and a single tear fell down her face and she wiped it away. Nicole looked down and then looked back at her mother.  
Lyla: that's my girl. you live your life to the fullest. and if you dont I'll pop into one of your dreams.

Nicole laughed and then Lyla walked up to Nicole and kissed her cheek and walked back to where she was.  
Lyla:I love you. bye  
Nicole smiled  
Nicole:I love you too. bye mama  
Lyla faded into the light.

Nicole woke up and the light from outside was shinning her in the face. A ghost popped next to her.  
the ghost:I see that your the oldest one of these people.  
Nicole nodded and got off the bed and walked towards her. (This is the ghost that thinks Andrea is her baby)  
Nicole:What do you want?  
The ghost: I want my baby.  
Nicole:Where is it?

The ghost pointed to the wall. Andrea's room was next to her room. Nicole looked at the wall. she shook her head  
Nicole: No thats my little sisters room.  
The ghost:Thats my baby.  
Nicole shook her head.

Nicole:Whats your baby's name?  
the ghost:Elizabeth Bermunez  
Nicole:Her name is Andrea Gordon-Clancy  
the ghost vanished. Nicole looked around.

Nicole walked out of her room and to Andrea's. there she saw the ghost. the ghost was looking at Andrea  
the ghost:I don't get it. she looks just like my baby but now i can tell that she's not.

Nicole:I'm sorry. I'll help you find your daughter. Whats her name?  
the ghost: Rosella Lopez.  
Nicole:Let me get dress and we'll go get your daughter.  
Nicole looked at Melinda and Jim's room but she ran to her room.

Nicole put a note in the kitchen and walked out of the house. Josh's car was there. she got in and they drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

Melinda woke up and check on Andrea. When she saw that she was asleep she walked down to the kitchen. She got a glass and the orange juice. When she turned around she saw the note that Nicole had left. She put down the glass of orange juice and read it.  
Melinda:Jim!

She ran up the stairs and Jim jumped out of the bed.  
Jim:Mel! Mel whats wrong?  
Melinda:Nicole left a note.  
Melinda gave Jim the note. He read it and he rubbed his head.  
Jim:Oh my gosh! She didn't say where she was going.

Jim and Melinda ran to Andrea's room.  
The note had said:_Mom Dad dont worry. Im going to be back sometime tonight. Dont worry. Nicole  
_

Jim and Melinda got dress and they took Andrea into the car and drove to the square. Andrea was in the back sleeping  
Melinda:Why is she acting like this? this isn't all sibling rivalry. It's something else  
Jim sighed and looked at Melinda and slowly shrugged his shoulders.

Nicole was at Village Java on her lap top searching through Penthius for Rosella Lopez. the ghost was standing next to Nicole looking at the screen. Nicole looked at the ghost and the ghost looked back.  
Nicole:Do you believe in personal space?  
The ghost smacked her lips and walked a little farther from Nicole  
Nicole looked back at the screen  
Nicole:hey whats your name?  
the ghost:Alice Lopez

Nicole nodded and typed in:_ Rosella+Lopez  
_Nicole:Hey how old are you any way?  
The ghost:17.  
Nicole nodded and then a picture popped up of a girl about Nicole's age. She got a paper a paper and pen and wrote the address down. She closed the lap top and got up  
Nicole:Got her

When she got up and walked out onto the square Jim and Melinda drove by her.  
Melinda and Jim:NICOLE!  
They stopped the car and Nicole stopped.

They both ran up to her. Melinda hugged her.  
Jim:Nicole Why did you sneak off from home?  
Alice popped up next to Nicole  
Alice:Shes helping me find my daughter  
Nicole:Yeah im helping Alice find her daughter Rosella.

Melinda:This isn't just about Alice or her daughter is it? Theres another reason for you sneaking off?  
Nicole looked down then all of a sudden Andrea started to cry. Melinda and Jim ran to the car and as soon as they turned around Nicole ran off into a mob of people. When they turned back around Nicole was gone.

Alice:Where are you going now?  
Nicole pulled the paper with Rosella's address on it  
Nicole:To go see your daughter  
Nicole walked off


	8. Chapter 8

Nicole walked up to a house that was white and Blue. Alice popped next to Nicole just as she got to the door.  
Alice:Nicole....I'm scared  
Nicole smiled and turned to Alice  
Nicole:Alice, this is your daughter and if your not ready we can do it later.

Alice:I think i should wait.  
Nicole nodded and walked off of the porch.  
Alice:I think i want your mother here. I...I mean if you dont mide she looks like shes done this alot.  
Nicole nodded. and she walked off.

When Nicole walked back into her house Melinda and Jim were in the kitchen and when they saw her they both ran to her.  
Melinda: Nicole you have to stop sneaking off. we get worried about.  
Nicole:But not as worried as you were before Andrea was born.  
Nicole ran up to her room and Melinda and Jim followed her. She closed the door and Melinda opened it back up.  
Melinda: Nicole would you just talk to us?

Jim:Nicole we love you the same as Andrea.  
Nicole turned around with tears falling down her face.  
Nicole:yeah i doubt that. she's your real daughter and you just gave me a place to live but that baby came from you two. and i could never compare to that.  
Melinda and Jim looked at each other and they both sat on one side of her.  
Jim:That doesn't matter. we love you both the same and nothing will ever change that  
They hugged her.

Then the door bell rang.  
Nicole looked out the window and saw Josh's car.  
Alice popped next to Nicole  
Alice: I think I'm ready.  
Nicole nodded.  
Nicole:Mom, Alice wants you to come with us if you dont mind  
Melinda smiled and hugged her

Melinda:Jim well be right back. can you watch Andrea _please?  
_Jim smiled and Melinda kissed him and Nicole gave him a hug.  
Both of them:Bye  
Jim smiled

Nicole walked out to Josh's car  
Nicole:hey the place is just a few miles from the square  
Josh nodded and they drove off. Melinda was following them.

When they got there they both....Well all three of them, walked up to the door  
Nicole and Melinda looked at Alice  
Alice:What am I? I damn tree?  
Nicole laughed and she rang the door bell

A woman answered  
the woman:Can i help you?  
Nicole:Is this where Rosella lives?  
The woman:Yes whats this about

all of a sudden Rosella ran out of the house  
Rosella: Bye mom  
all three of them:MOM?!


	9. Chapter 9

The woman:yeah I'm Rosella's mother.  
Alice got a mad face on  
Alice:Your not her mother!!  
then the pot of flowers pot fell off the porch.  
Alice vanished.

When they got home Jim was in the kitchen feeding. When Jim saw them he walked slowly towards them.  
Jim:Hey guys.  
Melinda grabbed Andrea from her. Nicole rolled her eyes and then walked up stairs. Melinda and Jim didn't even notice that she did.

When Nicole got to her room she put her speakers and connected them to her iPod. She turned it to the song by Avril levigne, When your gone  
the song:I always needed time on my own and i never thought i need you there when i cry..............  
Nicole layed down on her bed and tears fell down her face.  
Nicole:Mom, I should have gone with you. What am i going to do? I miss you so much and i now i have no one.  
She started to cry. Then Alice appeared  
Alice: Hey Nicole  
She paused because she saw nicole cry.

Alice:Nicole, whats wrong?  
Nicole shook her head. Alice smacked her lips and then all of a sudden she was sitting next to Nicole on the bed.  
Alice:Hey i might be dead but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me.  
Nicole sighed and turned to Nicole  
Nicole:Well, my mom and dad isn't my real parents. My real mom died almost a year ago and my dad died before i was born.

Alice put on a sad face  
Alice:My parents died well before i did.  
Nicole wiped her tears from her face  
Nicole: Well i just miss her so much and since my little sister was born they haven't been paying any attention to me and i just feel real alone. Kinda like nobody cares about me.

Alice looked away.  
Alice: Don't think that way. If you do you'll do anything to feel like your special and you could fall into the arms of some guy that will just get you pregnant and take off your baby.  
Nicole laughed  
Nicole:I just don't know what to do and the only person i have left from my old life is my boyfriend josh. and he still has both of his parents so he doesn't understand what i'm going through.

Alice:Nicole, nobody can ever understand what you feel inside even if you think they do. but they don't  
Nicole laughed and wiped her tears  
Nicole:you know your really easy to talk to.  
Alice smiled and vanished. Nicole smiled and then layed on the bed.

Melinda and Jim were down stairs sitting on the couch talking.  
Melinda:something is wrong Nicole hasn't come down all day.  
Jim:just give her time.  
Melinda: Maybe we're neglecting Nicole.  
Jim:I don't know.

Alice: I think I figure it about Rosella and that woman


	10. Chapter 10

Melinda and Nicole walked up to the door and rang the door bell. the woman answered the door. When she saw them at the door then she shut the door  
the woman: If your trying to sell something we're nor interested.  
Melinda:We're not trying to sell anything. We're here because of Alice.

the woman's eyes opened wide open.  
the woman:how do you know about Alice?  
A man walked out of the door.  
the man:Hey honey.

he looked at Nicole and Melinda  
the man:Hello, I'm David.  
Melinda:Hello, I'm Melinda Gordon and this is my daughter Nicole.  
Nicole:hi

the woman:They said they're here because of Alice  
David froze.  
David:How the hell do you know about Alice?  
Nicole looked at Melinda  
Nicole:Alice is here with us now.

David:I want the both of you to get the hell of my property.  
Nicole looked at Alice  
Alice:Tell him that he has a birth mark on his right lower back.

Nicole looked at David and the lady  
Nicole:She said that you have a birthmark on your lower back  
David looked at his back and he looked around  
David:She's really here

Melinda nodded  
David:if she really is here ask her what does the tattoo that i got Rosella  
Nicole and Melinda looked at Alice  
Alice:He got a picture of a heat with her nickname we gave her, Ella

Nicole:she said that's a heart with the nickname you gave her,Ella  
David:She's really here?  
Nicole and Melinda nodded

David: I never wanted Rosella to know that Jenny isn't her real mother.  
Rosella opened the door real fast  
Rosella: Mom's not my real mom?  
David froze.  
David:Yeah, Your real mother's name was Alice. She....

Rosella:I don't want to hear anything.  
She ran back into the house and slammed the door too.

Melinda and Nicole got back home a few hours later. They had to go talk to Eli  
Nicole: Hi daddy  
Jim:Hi Nicole  
Melinda kissed him

Jim:Andrea is in her room and Nicole, your mother and i were wondering if we could talk to you for a minute.  
Nicole:No actually i feel really tired. I'm going to bed early.  
Nicole ran up stairs  
Melinda and Jim looked at each other and sighed


	11. Chapter 11

Rosella was asleep in her room

***In Rosella's dream***

Alice was there holding Rosella when she was about 3 or 4.  
Alice:Hey Ella. You wanna go see daddy

David walked in the picture with Jenny  
David:Hey Ella,  
David grabbed Rosella from Alice. Alice looked at Jenny and then back at David and Rosella  
Alice:David who is this?  
He looked at Jenny

David:This is Jenny, my new girlfriend  
Jenny:Hi  
Alice:Hi

David looked at the both of them then looked at Rosella  
David:Honey, say bye-bye to mommy  
Alice got up and hugged and kissed Rosella  
Alice:Bye honey  
David and Jenny left with Rosella

Nicole took some pills and fell asleep and moments later Alice woke up and couldn't breath. As she gasped for air she collapsed.

***Out of Rosella's dream***

Rosella woke up. and looked around  
Rosella:Mommy

Melinda and Jim were in the kitchen the door bell walked to answer it. When she opened it. Rosella, David, and Jenny were there.  
Rosella: i wanna to know more about my mother

Everyone was in the living room. Including Alice  
Rosella:I know my mom O.D.  
David looked at Rosella  
David:Who told you that?

Rosella:I had a dream. You called me Ella.  
David laughed  
David:Your mother made it up the day you were born. After she died we all stopped calling you Ella.  
Rosella:I also know she was a few years older than me when she died. and you looked about 21

David nodded  
David:Yeah i was almost 22.  
Alice looked real close at Rosella  
Alice:tell Ella that she looks just like i did at her age.  
Melinda:Your mother said that you look just like her when she was your age.  
Rosella laughed

Alice:Ask jenny why did she pretend that she was Ella's mom.  
Nicole:Alice wants to know why you pretended that you were her Rosella's mother  
Jenny sighed and looked at Rosella.  
Jenny:Rose. you know that i love you more than anything in the world right  
Rosella nodded and smiled

Rosella: I found out that i wasn't able to have children and i saw that you needed a mother so i was pretended that i was your mother but i love you like you are my real baby  
Alice:But she's my Baby! They should have told her that her mother was dead  
Melinda:she said that you should have to her Rosella about Alice. She thinks Rosella should have known  
David:I know and Alice I'm so sorry but i could tell that she always knew some thing was wrong with the family

Rosella:But your my real mother and i do love you  
Nicole and Melinda started to cry.  
Alice looked at the wall  
Alice:Is that light for me?  
Nicole:Yeah.  
Alice popped next to Rosella. She kissed her check then popped in front of the window looked outside then back at them  
Alice:Tell her that I'll always be with her and I love her  
Melinda: I will.

Alice walked into the light and vanished  
Nicole went to Melinda and Jim hugged them both  
Nicole:I love you.  
They all three hugged each other


End file.
